MCU - Black Widow X Spider-Man - LEMON SEXUAL CONTENT
by MCUfanfics
Summary: A young Spider-Man is left home for a week without Aunt May, and Black Widow takes it upon herself to assure his safety. However, things escalate when a certain attraction forms between the two. WARNING: This has a crap ton of...well, basically sin and disease.


Peter sighed and plopped himself down onto his bed. Removing his mask, Peter wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was absolutely drenched with it. His face was almost as red as his mask. Slowly, Peter let himself fall onto his back, breathing hard from the heat of the rest of his suit. He put down his mask on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Peter liked swinging, don't get it wrong. But for a full day straight, for once, that was something he hadn't done yet. Aunt May was on vacation, and since they had someone to watch Peter in Natasha, who was a friend of May's, Peter was able to be more open about his being Spider-Man, at least at home. He could wear the suit around the house if he needed to, and going out the window would be more of a normal occurrence, at least for the next week or so.

Natasha had known he was Spider-Man ever since Tony had made the new suit for him. The way Peter figured it, Natasha was probably one of the first people in the Avengers to know, aside from War Machine. Tony didn't exactly respect his privacy, at that time. Or maybe he just didn't know. But, Peter was pretty sure he knew.

Natasha was always busy on missions with the Avengers, although there were fairly quiet periods of time. They were slowly picking up leads as to where the Secret Avengers might be, which Tony was excited about. Peter believed Tony wanted to get the group back together. And he couldn't blame him. After everything with Ultron, and the falling out in the groups, he thought Tony might've decided to drop all of the bad things he had done. He had let Ultron win, in the end, Peter thought to himself. He wasn't there for it, but Peter was a pretty insightful kid. He knew Ultron wanted the Avengers to kill each other. And it almost happened. In life, Ultron merely delayed his own victory. That rattled around in Peter's head after Tony had told him about the Ultron program.

Peter sat up again, feeling more cooled down by his fan. He slipped out of his Spider suit and put on some regular clothes. His basketball shorts and his custom-made batman shirt. He didn't wear the shirt often anymore. It was too small, and it clung to him. Even though he was in great shape, Peter felt awkward with his muscles being more defined in the shirt.

"Hey, Pete?"

Peter jumped slightly, he thought he had been home alone. But he knew the voice.

"Oh, hey, hey, what's up, uh…uh…" Peter didn't even know what to call her yet. He wasn't sure if he felt okay calling her Nat, or Natasha, but he felt they weren't on a "Ms" or "Mrs" basis.

"Dinner's ready, kiddo." Natasha said. She looked behind Peter at his suit. "That need to be washed yet?" she asked. Peter looked at it and nervously laughed.

"Nah, nah, it's good." He said, apparently choosing to ignore the blood stain on the left shoulder. Natasha crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, giving Peter a skeptical glare. Peter looked back at the suit and pointed to the shoulder. "Oh, oh, that, well it's no biggie, I mean it's not like it hurt, well it did hurt, it hurt a lot, like really bad, but it's not like I cried or anything…"

Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed past Peter.

"Lemme handle it, big guy." She said. She walked over to the suit, laying on the ground. She bent down and picked it up by the neck area, so as not to wrinkle the rest of the suit. Peter couldn't help but glance over at her when she bent down. To say the least, while he felt guilt for looking, Peter approved of what he saw. She was wearing her Avengers suit, which was something that certainly brought out some of her "features".

Peter looked away as fast as he could when Natasha turned back around. Peter was hoping he was in the clear, but Natasha had a pretty keen observation to her. She had caught Peter staring.

"Hey, kiddo, something wrong?" she asked, trying to appear as though nothing had happened. Peter looked at her, but had trouble making eye contact.

"N-nah, I just noticed the blood stain on it more, like how big it is?" he said, hoping his choice of words wasn't too revealing. Natasha nodded, smirked, and walks downstairs, reminding him dinner was ready. Peter sighed, got up, and walked down to the kitchen.

Natasha had just ordered Pizzas, and Peter couldn't find a single reason to complain. He sat at the table and took a slice. Natasha sat across from him. Peter was nervous, and tried to remain silent. But, Natasha never liked to be silent at the table, especially one for two.

"So, who'd you give the one-two today?" she asked. Peter looked up from his food and swallowed.

"Oh, just some guys, they were mugging this lady with this little dog. I don't know how no one else showed up, that dog was so loud, so so loud. That's what got me to the scene, actually. One of the guys had a knife, so, I mean, yeah." Peter responded. Natasha shook her head.

"How's your shoulder, tough guy?" she asked. Peter put his hand on the wound.

"I'll be fine, nothing a little web didn't fix up."

"It could get infected."

Peter stopped and looked at the wound. It seemed clean to him, and he was sure it was fine, but then again, the risk shouldn't be taken.

"I don't know a whole lotta medical stuff…" he said. Natasha stood up, somewhat abruptly.

"I could take a quick look." She said, walking over to Peter. Peter tensed up, watching her walk. There was something about the way she walked, it was graceful, attractive.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Peter said, also standing up so she could get a better look at his shoulder. Natasha walked up behind him and took a look at the wound. She didn't see any signs of infection, the web had kept it away from the environment pretty well.

"No, you're looking pretty good." She said. As she looked down at him, she noticed the tight shirt he was wearing. For a kiddo, he was in amazing shape. Spectacular, even. His abdomen was fine-toned, with a six pack on his thin torso. His arms weren't buff, but this guy was not messing around with biceps. Again, he was no Captain America, but in proportion, it's how she imagined Steve if he was Peter's age. It was impressive, even if it was a superpower. It was attractive.

That's when she noticed the "pencil in his pocket".

She chose not to say anything, but she decided he wouldn't notice if she just stared for a second…

"Uh, Natasha? Somethin' up?" Peter asked. Natasha quickly pursed her lips.

"What? Oh, no, you're fine, yeah. Thought I might've seen a little infection, but I think it's just a bruise there." She said calmly. She was a very convincing person.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, sweet."

Natasha took her hand off of Peter's shoulder, but remained behind him.

"Hey, Peter-"

Suddenly, they both turned their attention to the window. Police sirens were going off, and there were gunshots.

Peter stood up and ran upstairs, with Natasha following close behind.

"Peter! What are you doing?" she asked frantically. Peter had already slipped into his suit at this point, even as he was coming up the stairs.

"You know what I'm doing! Hey, uh, don't worry, alright? Save some pizza!" he yelled back at her, swinging out the window. Natasha sighed and sat against the wall.

She felt guilty for how she was examining Peter earlier, but she couldn't help but note how well-built he was in her mind. For his younger age, she had to admit, Peter was quite attractive. She was surprised he wasn't more popular at school. He was such a…well; he was a bit of a stud.

Natasha tried to get those thoughts out of her head. She knew it was wrong, to feel that kind of attraction towards Peter. She didn't know why she did. But she did, she really felt that kind of attraction, and she didn't know what to make of it. One side of her, the rational side, wanted to forget about the feelings she felt. But there was a part of her that felt some kind of desire.

Hours later, Peter came through the front door. Natasha was sitting in the living room watching movies and shows that she happened to like. She was wearing her black bathrobe, and was sipping coffee she had found in the cupboard. She stood up and walked over to the front door.

"Anyone see you come in?" she asked. Peter looked up at her. For the first time, he noticed she had a nice pair of legs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry I'm kinda late, I took some time to, uh…think." Peter responded, removing his mask. Natasha nodded, her attention going to how the suit brought out his shape the same why the shirt did. Only, it defined a certain area of him more…

"Yeah, I was thinking, too…" Natasha said, taking a step towards Peter. Peter was slightly nervous, but he was more focused on how Natasha looked, at this point.

The shape of her body was gorgeous, very nice curves, and her breasts were perfect. She had a shape better than any model Peter had every laid eyes on. He also took a step forward.

"What about?"

Natasha continued to check Peter out, when finally, her eyes landed directly on his groin. He still had a hard on. And even though she tried not to make it known, she knew Peter was staring at her, as well.

Slowly, from both of them all thoughts of wrongness dissipated. They could tell what each other had been thinking about. Peter could feel his heart begin to race.

"About uh…about you…worrying, worrying." Natasha said, stopping in her third step. Peter stopped as well.

"Yeah, no, I'm okay, Nat…" he said. He couldn't take his eyes off her voluptuous breasts.

"You sure?" Natasha said, regaining her composure. Peter shook himself back to reality.

"Yeah, no bruises or anything this time around. Some guy decided it'd be a good idea to steal the crappiest car he could find…heh, none of that in my city. No sir." Peter responded, sitting down on the couch. He was drenched with sweat again, Peter hadn't worked himself this hard in his life. Natasha walked over. Even though Peter seemed like he wanted to avoid the situation, his boner couldn't lie.

"Pete, can you stand up for a sec?" Natasha asked. Peter was a little confused, but stood as she told him. She walked up to him, making sure she was just close enough. As much as she wanted to just press her body and his together, she wanted to wait for the right moment. "I know you're tired, but we should do some practice without your web shooters."

"Without my shooters? H-hey I know my shooters mess up sometimes, but I can handle myself-" before he could finish, Natasha grabbed his hand and began to lead him upstairs, to his room. Peter didn't protest; he was still young, and he felt obligated to listen. As they walked up the stairs, Peter found himself staring at her body again. Particularly, and quite frankly, her ass. Peter couldn't make anything out too well with the bathrobe on and all, but his mind wondered as to what was under it…

Natasha entered the room, and releasing Peter's hand, walked over to the bed, and lay down on it. Peter's face immediately turned red.

"U-uh, Nat?" he asked. Natasha smirked and laughed.

"What, you nervous to go toe-to-toe, kiddo? C'mon, let's see what you can do without your webs. You're a strong guy, right?"

"Wait, what is it you want me to do?"

Natasha got to her knees on the bed, leaning on her hands and unbent arms. Peter noticed her smooth cleavage through the robe. He could feel his suit tighten.

"Here, your goal is gonna be to pin me down, alright?" she instructed. Peter, although nervous, nodded and approached the bed. Natasha raised her arms, ready to catch Peter if he leapt. Peter focused, and attempted to do just that. However, he wasn't focused enough. His spider-sense, without the mask on, obstructed his vision, and he crashed into her. Natasha grunted as Peter landed against her.

It was then Peter could feel her under him. He could feel her robe under him, and he could feel his hard-on lightly poking at her, but most of all, he could feel her warm breath on his mouth. Their faces were mere inches apart.

Natasha tried not to lose herself, feeling him just barely pressing against her. She had desired that feeling for so long now, and it was within her grasp. Slowly, she lifted up her legs, and wrapped them around Peter's body.

"N-Natasha…?" Peter stuttered. Natasha simply stared into his eyes. Peter looked at her beautiful face. Her lips were such a rich, rich red, something he couldn't describe. And her eyelashes, oh her eyelashes made her eyes look so pronounced, big and yet so perfectly so. They were the most gorgeous black, her eyelashes. Peter began to lose himself, as well, feeling her breath against his mouth. Natasha could feel his breath against her mouth, as well. It was the most intoxicating feeling to ever touch her lips.

Natasha pressed her lips against Peter's neck. Peter groaned slightly, losing himself further in the feeling of it. She moved her lips up and down a little, kissing his neck as she did so. She breathed hard against his ear, causing him to shudder. Peter was entranced by the very sound of her deep breaths. Natasha pulled him closer with her legs. Never had either of them felt so physically aroused.

Natasha pulled away from Peter's neck, as Peter stared down at her.

"I-…Peter, I want you to-" Peter didn't need to hear Natasha finish. He pressed himself against her, as she pulled him even closer to her own body. They basked in each other's warmth, Natasha moaning as she felt Peter's groin grind against her own. Instinctively, Natasha bucked her hips up, and they both let out a groan of pleasure. "Peter…" Natasha whined.

Peter pulled apart Natasha's bathrobe, revealing her soft, round, voluptuous breasts. Peter inhaled sharply. He, too, had had this desire for a long time. Peter pressed his mouth to one of Natasha's nipples, while he fondled the other with his hand. She moaned in pleasure, the feeling of his tongue on her nipple was amazing.

Peter tried to pull away, but Natasha wouldn't let him go further than just a short distance from her face.

"Peter…" she murmured, as Peter reached down, and slid his hand between her legs.

Peter felt her sweaty, slick body, and he loved every inch of it. He couldn't think about anything else in the world. Just her perfect, glamorous, sweat-ridden body.

Natasha arched her back up, so that she was sitting, in a way. Peter glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Natasha fluttered her eyes at him and licked her lips. She leaned her face to his, stopping only half an inch away.

"Nothing." She said sharply. Then, she quickly reached her hand down to Peter's groin, and began to fondle his hard-on. Peter groaned in pleasure, and his eyes met with Natasha. Her hard breathing against his was almost as pleasurable as her hand, moving up, down, back and forth, bringing his pleasure to a higher level with each sensitive touch of her soft hands. But her face. Staring her in the face as she gave him such pleasure was like heaven. Her eyes full of such wild excitement, pleading for him to excite her further, to never end the feeling she got with that excitement.

Peter pressed his lips against hers, and she continued to fondle his hard-on. Peter felt her tongue and his tongue winding, twirling, slickly sliding with each other, the saliva in her mouth mixing and mingling on his tongue was the greatest taste he had ever experienced.

Peter pulled away, expecting her to do the same. She did, but she remained close to his face, and her own face was even redder now. She was sticking her tongue out, so it was pointing downwards. Her eyes were even more pleading as she fondled him faster.

"Peter!" she whined. Peter couldn't believe the amount of excitement he felt, and that even more excitement was seen in her eyes now.

"Peter, peter!" she whined more. Peter couldn't stand it. He just couldn't stand how much _more_ they could be doing. He pressed his mouth to Natasha's again, and they vigorously licked each other's tongues inside their mouths. There was the taste of her saliva again, the feeling of her saliva on his tongue. Absolute heaven. And it wasn't even the end.

Peter pulled away once more, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, with some dripping from Natasha's red lips. The sight of her was even more sexually arousing now. She had a lost look in her eyes, but one of being lost in the immense pleasure. Her face was red, and her breath was warm. Her smooth skin, still so soft around her faint smile, but mostly, her mouth panted as if begging for another kiss.

Peter grabbed her arm, the one that had been so amazingly feeling up his groin. She struggled, and tried to reach for him again.

"H-hey, calm down for a s-sec, huh?" Peter asked, trying to keep his composure. Natasha, still trying to reach for Peter's groin, grinded against him, over and over.

"I don't WANT to calm down…!" she said, almost snapping. She continued to grind against Peter, and Peter, feeling his hard-on grind up against her body, let out a groan of pleasure. Peter found his hands groping and fondling Natasha's breasts, as Natasha resumed her fondling of Peter. They both felt each other's hands on each other, and for a moment, were vacant in pleasure. They continued to stare each other in the eyes, drool still dripping from Natasha's mouth. Her big eyes were staring up at him; he just couldn't get over her face. He wished he could look at that exact face forever.

"Oh, God, Natasha…" he muttered, longing for her tongue, her mouth again. Natasha let out a whine and grinded against Peter again, taking in the feeling of his erection against her wet groin. Even though a bathrobe separated them, her imagination alone made her moan. Her mind was frantic, now, all she could think about was Peter, his sweat, his body, his muscles, his dick.

Natasha pressed her forehead against Peters as she fondled him faster.

"I wanna fucking fuck you." She said, every word a breath sharper than the last. Peter's eyes widened, but somehow, those words allowed him to let loose. He stared at the movement of her red lips. "I wanna fuck you so fucking bad." She repeated, frantically. Peter nodded quickly, taking in the feeling of her hand on his dick as he examined her lips.

"Lemme, lemme just take off the suit…" he said.

Peter stood up off the bed and began to remove his suit, trying not to be too frantic, as to not damage the tech. Natasha, after trying in vain to catch her breath, removed her bathrobe, revealing her body to Peter. She was smooth, with such naturally-shaped curves. Her breasts were perfectly in proportion with the rest of her body. Sweat covered her whole body, making her naturally glisten. Peter had just finished taking off the suit, and he couldn't wait. He looked back at Natasha, who slowly made a beckoning motion to him. Peter wasted no time in hauling himself to her, and positioning himself on top of her.

"Natasha…" he muttered, feeling her breasts in his hands again. In a flash, her legs were around him again. She tried to pull him in as close as she could, and even closer after that. Even if they were touching, any distance between their bodies was too much distance.

Groping her breasts, Peter kissed her once more, licking her tongue, taking in the sweet taste.

He pulled away after the longest kiss. He loved looking at her pleasured face. She stared at him, and, perhaps on purpose, let drool escape her mouth, but only a little in any case. The redness of her mouth was what completed the image.

"Oh, my God…" Peter whispered, pressing his face against her soft cheek. Natasha turned her head and whispered into his ear, breathing hard and warmly.

"I want you to fucking fuck me, Peter!" she gasped. Peter pressed his mouth to hers again, and slowly position himself just right above her. He pulled back, and looked her in the eyes.

"You sure?" he said. With one hand, Natasha pulled Peter close to her face.

"I want you to fuck me so fucking hard." She said to his face. Peter didn't need anything more. He sat up, and looked down at the sight before him.

Natasha's beautiful, sweaty, model-like thighs were spread before him, with her pussy exposed to him. It glistened with sweat and "other fluids". Peter began to poke his rock-hard, heated cock against her.

"Peter…oh, Peter, please…" Natasha whined. Peter couldn't hold himself back anymore. He rammed his cock into her, and she let out a loud, whining, groan of absolute pleasure. Peter felt her inside against his dick, the wetness and warmness of it was better than he could've ever imagined. He pumped, in and out, in and out, as Natasha moaned more. "Yes! Yes, fuck me, fuck me!"

Peter thrusted harder at these words; it was like they were his fuel. He pumped in and out, in and out, holding her hips as he did so. With each thrust, Natasha's breasts kept rhythm.

"Harder!" she demanded. Peter thrust harder and deeper than he had been, as hard and deep as he could go. The feeling of her inside sliding past his cock, tightening around him, made him lose all thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and buried himself into her chest.

"Fuck yeah!" Natasha cried out, bucking her hips against Peter's. It was so heavenly. The feeling, the sheer feeling of Peter's hard, hot cock, moving so vigorously inside her made her lose her mind even further. She could not think of anything else but sex.

"Fuck, oh my GOD, Natasha! Oh, Natasha…!" Peter growled, with a deep voice. His voice was so different, it was deeper, it was more masculine, it was almost animalistic. She loved it. The sound of him losing himself in her, a side of him coming out that wanted nothing more than to fuck her. She loved that, she loved how he let loose on her. She loved seeing his muscles, working themselves practically effortlessly, and yet flexing so much. Watching them flex, it was incredible.

"N-Nat, I'm gonna…" Natasha had to think about this one. Did she want him to cum…yet?

Natasha, for the sake of elevating pleasure, bucked her hips even harder, one more time, and then pushed him off of her. Peter staggered slightly, and knelt on the edge of the bed, panting.

"Oh…my fucking…God…" he said, wiping the sweat from his face. Natasha examined his naked body. She had to restrain herself from lunging at him. She got on her hands and knees.

"Lay down, Peter…" she commanded. Peter looked at her, still trying to catch his breath.

"Gimme a…gimme a sec, Nat…" he managed. Natasha looked at him, more serious, but not angry. She crawled over to him, and got up in his face again. Her red, perfect, wet lips brushed against his.

"Please?" she whispered. Peter, immediately deciding there was no other logical option, did as he was told. The only regret he had was parting from her lips.

Peter lay down on the bed, with his head near the edge. He looked up at Natasha, not knowing what she had in store. Natasha had lay down on her belly, and was inching herself closer to Peter. Peter's face reddened further.

"N-Nat?" he said. Natasha smirked at him as she approached.

"Just relax, tough guy…" she said. She stopped when her face was mere inches from Peter's throbbing cock. "Just relax…" she whispered. Slowly, she wrapped her lips around the head of Peter's dick. Peter let out a moan of pleasure, this was unexpected; and yet so wonderfully lewd. Peter had never felt anything like it. He felt the warmness of her mouth, the inescapable warmness, simply pouring over his member. Her breathing pushed up against it, and the inside of her mouth was so, so wet. Peter could feel her tongue, that slick and smooth tongue of hers slowly licking around his cock.

"N-Natasha…" Peter murmured, lost in pleasure. Natasha let out a moan, one that instead of fully escaping her mouth, pushed against Peter's cock. Peter could feel the sensational vibrations of her moan on his dick, and it was one of the best feelings in the world. Slowly, Natasha had been lowering herself down his shaft further and further, taking in more and more of his throbbing cock into her warm, wet mouth. The heat Peter already felt in his cock was intensified by the warmness of her mouth.

Peter realized she wasn't stopping. Natasha kept pushing further and further, until she was pressing her red, luscious lips against Peter's groin. Peter felt his mind go blank, and his vision go blurry. He had no control, and he didn't have to have any. Natasha would take care of that. Natasha looked up at Peter with those big, beautiful eyes of hers, and as Peter looked at her, it sent him over the edge.

It was a mix of the feeling of her warm mouth, the feeling of her saliva coating his throbbing, hot dick, seeing her ass waving slightly in the air behind her, and seeing her beautiful, gorgeous, sensual face looking up at him with those pleading eyes, begging him to take control of her. Peter reached down and ran his hand along her cheek as she stared at him. Slowly, Peter felt it coming. But he didn't need to give a warning. Natasha moaned again, and those eyes begged Peter, begged him to cum in her mouth.

Peter felt his shaft harden even more than it already was. As he felt himself cumming in her warm, wet, soft mouth, he let out loud moans of pleasure, with the occasional "Natasha!" in.

Natasha moaned more, pleasured by the taste of his dick, and the feeling of it in her throat and mouth as he came inside both. She was good at holding her breath, and she remained just where she was, never taking her eyes off of Peter's eyes. She moaned more and more, egging him on to cum as much as he pleased in her mouth. She didn't mind.

They both felt the load beginning to wind down, so Natasha pulled back. Peter's dick was coated in a mix of cum and saliva, and so was Natasha's mouth. Natasha breathed deeply, and looked up at Peter again. Peter looked down at her, and what he saw just made him want to fuck her face right then and there.

From Natasha's red, glamorous lips leaked the same mix of cum and drool, dripping down her chin. But she didn't care. She looked up at him and moaned.

"You like that, tough guy?" she asked, seductively. Peter threw his head back, panting from the excitement. He wanted to fuck her mouth all the time, just like he just did. He wished his cock could be in that luscious throat twenty four-seven. He wished she would never stop letting him fuck her throat.

"Wow…" Peter managed to gasp through his deep breaths. Peter picked his head up, to look at Natasha, who was holding his still-hard dick against her cheek, lapping the side of it with her tongue. She couldn't help herself. The taste of it, just her tongue taking in the taste of his big, throbbing, hot cock aroused her.

Peter looked at her face, her so focused, just nothing else on her mind except licking his dick. Peter looked at her ass again, waving in the air behind her, as if she were in heat. Peter couldn't hold himself back.

"N-Natasha?" he said. Natasha looked up at him, still licking his member.

"Yes, Peter?" she said with her mouth open the whole team. Peter swallowed and regained his breath. He didn't know how to word it.

"Peter…" Natasha purred, continuing to press her hot tongue against his hard cock. Peter let his head fall back again. The stimulation was incredible. Natasha smirked as she went on licking. She wanted him to take control of her. Her eyes didn't let on, but she begged him mentally. She wanted to feel mindless again, she wanted to be lost in the pleasure, to be so excited that she could think of nothing else.

Peter lifted up his head.

"Natasha…can you…t-turn around, please?" he asked. Natasha's eyes brightened. Fucking finally. She thought he'd never ask. Natasha quickly turned around, still on her hands and knees, her ass waving in the air now in front of Peter.

"Peter…" she whined, moving her ass back and forth. She wanted him to fuck her ass so badly. She wanted to feel that throbbing, hot cock in her ass. She wondered what it would be like. She wanted to feel the heat of it, the friction, the wetness, she most of all wanted Peter to just take control of her, so badly. She wanted him to take charge.

Peter was simply mesmerized by the sight of her perfect ass. It was so smooth, like the rest of her body, and it was glistening with her luscious sweat. He gripped it with his hands, rubbing them in the sweat. Seeing it before him like that, he wanted nothing more than to just ravage her. He looked at her, and she was looking back at him, as well.

"Peter…please…" she began to whisper. Peter couldn't take his eyes off of her lips.

"Fuck my ass."

That was it. Those words, the fuel they were, sent Peter over the edge. He pulled apart Natasha's beautiful ass cheeks, stretching her ass so he could see the hole. He was already lubed up, with the mix of cum and saliva still dripping from his hard dick. He poked his cock against her hole, and Natasha shuddered.

"Fucking take me…" she whispered again. She couldn't wait, she wanted to melt into him, she wanted to feel his cock inside her ass, she wanted to lose herself.

Peter slowly pushed his cock into her ass, and he had no idea it would feel so amazing. The feeling of her ass, clinging to his dick, and yet the lubrication on his dick made it easy to pump into her. The feeling, as well, the feeling of pumping into her ass, it was incredible. The deeper he pumped, the better he felt, even if it seemed he had reached the height of his pleasure, the next pump would escalate it, making him lose his mind in the moment. All he needed was this. He could think of nothing else but fucking her soft, sweaty, jiggling ass. With each thrust, Peter watched her ass jiggle beneath him. It was spectacular. He felt like he never had watched anything more sexual in his life.

"Oh, FUCK!" Peter moaned, pumping in and out again. Natasha moaned and let her head rest on the bed. She didn't need to work herself here. Peter would handle that. She felt it once more. She felt like an animal in heat, she loved getting fucked by that throbbing, big dick. She felt like she wanted to do this all day, forever. Every day, she wished she could be alone with Peter, right there in his house. She wanted to fuck him every day; every fucking day would be like heaven. Just waking up, and fucking like animals. She lost herself; her thoughts vanished and she lost herself in the pleasure. She felt the pumping and sliding of his huge cock, in and out of her ass, feeling Peter gripping her ass like he wanted nothing more. She was in heaven again.

Peter's thoughts dissipated once more. He focused completely on just looking at that gorgeous ass under him. His dick, sliding in and out of it, but never leaving it. The feeling and the sight of it jiggling with each thrust was amazing. It was like simply the sight of it, combined with the sounds she made was amplifying his cock's feeling. Every time he thrust, not only did she let out a sexy purr or moan, but he heard his groin slap against her jiggling ass. Slap. Slap. Slap. That sound was incredible, combined with the pushing of his cock in her ass. It was more pleasure than he thought was even possible. It was almost no time before he felt himself begin to finish.

"N-Natasha…I-I'm cumming…" Peter managed to groan. Natasha began to push her ass against him energetically. Her excitement returned to her eyes. She stuck her tongue out as she had done before, panting and panting, drenched in sweat.

"D-do it! Fucking cum in my ass! Fucking do it!" Natasha pleaded and pleaded, her eyes and mouth begging Peter to release himself into her ass. Even when he did, Natasha didn't want him to pull out. She wanted him to never pull out. She wanted him to keep fucking her so wildly.

Peter gripped her ass tighter, pumping in and out harder and harder. He could feel it coming.

All at once, Peter climaxed. Natasha moaned so loudly that she would've wondered how many people heard her, if she cared. But she didn't. She just wanted more of Peter's cum in her ass. Peter groaned loudly, and thrusted harder and harder, almost passing out from the sheer pleasure. She was engulfed by the sound, sight and feeling of her fucking perfect, round, jiggling, soft ass. Peter kept thrusting and thrusting, releasing all of his cum into her ass. He didn't want to stop, or pull out. He wanted to pump his hard cock into her forever.

After what felt like it would be an eternity of pleasure, Peter finished cumming, and collapsed onto his back behind Natasha. Natasha let herself collapse as well. Peter was panting and panting, trying to regain his breath. But Natasha felt her energy still surging through her body, her pleasure was still giving her the fuel. She climbed on top of Peter, laying on top of him, and moved her hips so that his huge cock was rubbing up against her ass cheeks.

"I fucking love fucking you." She purred, licking Peter's cheek. Peter shuddered and pressed his forehead to hers. His dick hardened again, rubbing against her ass cheeks. He wished his dick was against her ass all the time.

"You're so fucking sexy…" Peter gasped, barely able to maintain eye contact. He felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. He reached down and fondled both of her breasts, while she wiggled her big ass against his big cock. They lay there, pleasuring each other.

"You wanna go another round?" Natasha asked. Peter regained his breath.

"In a little bit…we've still got a lot of time, right?" he asked. Natasha smirked, and brushed her lips against his. She now noticed how sweaty both of them were, and how slick each other's bodies were. The feelings of those two bodies wiping and sliding against each other was heavenly.

"A week…and I'll make sure that May feels free to go out somewhere whenever she likes…and I'll be there to watch you…" she whispered, biting Peter's lip. Peter couldn't stand it. He kissed Natasha once more, still fondling her breasts and nipples. Natasha pulled him in closer, and wiggled her ass more against his cock, making sure he could feel the shape of her ass, the shape of her sexy, big booty that he loved fucking so much.

They moaned into each other's mouths, and Peter realized, as he pulled away and saw that face of excitement again, that he was in for the week of his life.


End file.
